1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pencil sharpener, and more particularly to an electric pencil sharpener with a replaceable cutter assembly.
2 . Description of Related Art
An electrical pencil sharpener can sharpen a pencil with a motor-driven cutter and is more convenient than a manually operated pencil sharpener. However, the cutter of the conventional electrical pencil sharpener is connected directly with a transmission device for being connected to and driven by a driving device, so the cutter is difficult and even impossible to be detached from the driving device by a user. When the unchangeable cutter is damaged, the whole pencil sharpener has to be thrown away, and this causes waste of money and usable components in the pencil sharpener.
Some electrical pencil sharpeners, upon purchase, are provided with extra cutters for future replacement. However, when replacing the cutter, the user not only has to disassemble the electrical pencil sharpener, but also has to demount the worn cutter from the pencil sharpener and then mount a new cutter onto the pencil sharpener by a screw driver or any other tool. The mounting and demounting of the cutter are both troublesome and time-consuming, causing huge inconvenience to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electric pencil sharpener with a replaceable cutter assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.